The Story of Lachlan’s Mind (mostly Game related)
by Lachie Mackay-Caunce II
Summary: Welcome to the glorious mind of Lachlan MC Magee where stories are remixed and told in a slightly different way. Please be aware that some stories may contain disturbing depictions and coarse language. Not all chapters are M rated. (VIEWER DISCRETION.)


Chapter of story was inspired by Most Disturbing Things Students Have Ever Done [serious] (r/askreddit)

All chapters remixed by Lachlan MC Magee, and may cause disturbance, etc.

\--

**Chapter Name: Beign's Preschool Shock**

**Rating: T...maybe K?**

**Original by: Beign_Yay**

**Warnings: Some depictions of gore for educational purposes. No blood is mentioned, however.**

**=}——————{=**

The person called Beign (or Beign_yay) teaches 4 year olds part time, which means he usually does art and recreation in the afternoons. There's a girl in her class (called Mary) who is a tiny terror that frequently runs around making other kids cry. It is quite calculated on what her moves are, a hair pull, kicking a toy over, snatching art, and so on. She waits until the other child is crying before she relents. She never WANTS the toy. Just the reaction.

However, a boy called "Jim" is the polar opposite and often the voice of reason in Beign's class. He's a gentle giant, the biggest kid in preschool. He shares happily, is kind during playtime, and is probably the most thoughtful human anyone has ever met.

[Author's Note: Remember those giant red and yellow cars that kids sit in and pedal with their feet? When Outside Time is used, there's a yard with five of these cars, for the kids to share. And this is where the story is remixed.]

One day during Outside Time, for some reason Mary kept targeting Jim. He was pretty good natured the whole time. For one time Mary snatched a shovel, and...

"Oh, it's okay, if you need it I understand," said Jim. "Toys are for sharing, anyway."

This confused Mary, considering she wanted to make him cry, so she shrugged and said, "It's fine, have it."

Eventually, Jim got his revenge.

Mary was leading against a wall, and Jim was pushing one of those cars. The kids like running around with them, so that was normal. Jim was about 30 feet away from her until Jim looked around a little and then started accelerating with sudden extra force. He aimed at her like a homing missile.

Before she slammed into the wall, she had just noticed him coming without turning around. Before she could react however, that is when Jim slammed the car right into Mary, of course effectively crunching her against the wall.

Beign was shocked at this, because he thought Jim was going to turn away at the last minute or stop. He couldn't be angry due to how much shock he had, and it was quite a while before she inhaled in pain, unsure what had just happened. Jim then ran into the corner of the yard as she gasped for air quite a bit due to her falling to the floor. Beign thought she had cracked ribs, but no. Her entire back was bruised but thankfully no further damage.

"Can you please take Mary to the sick bay, while I go talk to Jim?" Beign asked his co-teacher while Mary groaned, one of her hands holding her chest from the pain.

When the co-teacher left, he walked over to Jim, who was looking outside of the school, then to Beign, still shocked to say the least.

"Why did you do that??" he asked Jim.

When he noticed Mary being taken to the sick bay through the gate many feet away from Beign, he shrugged and turned to Beign. "I was just trying to take care of our problem."

Not much was said after that, but let's just say Mary never targeted Jim again.

\--

Speaking of Mary, she mysteriously got a flu that following weekend (considering that day was Friday where she got her injury) and didn't come back to that preschool for about a week. When she got better she only targeted kids once or twice a week from then on in.

Jim and her had been diagnosed with Autism about 2 years later. Jim had his name changed to an unknown name, yet to be figured out. His current conditions and whereabouts are unknown.

Beign is terrified of Jim, and he still teaches at that preschool. Probably right now.

The other kids who were forced to cry from Mary eventually got their revenge at the age of 16 or 17. Nobody had ever heard from Mary after [ALL FURTHER INFORMATION REDACTED]

**And the moral of the story? Being bullied too much will bring you to snap and fight back, so be civilised and do the right thing about it.**

**_= END OF STORY_****_ =_**


End file.
